


The Detective and Criminal

by Annie_is_a_queen (Annie_Mikasa_Sasha)



Series: Sherlock Holmes and his Lovers [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Mikasa_Sasha/pseuds/Annie_is_a_queen
Summary: Jim’s in love with Sherlock Holmes and can’t tell him because Sherlock thinks he’s dead. But one night something unexpected happens.





	The Detective and Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking love these two and thought that I would write a story about them! This also doesn’t follow the plot line but at the same time it does. I don’t what happened here. Enjoy!!!  
> P.S I set this story a couple years ago because either thought that that would just be easier for me to write.

 

 _**Jim's POV** _  
  
Date:11/27/2016  
_  
_ _I fucking hate my life sometimes! I'm in love with someone I can't have and it's excruciating. Fuck me! Fuck my stupid job! Fuck Sherlock Holmes for being so fucking sexy. Yep there it is! I'm in love with Sherlock Holmes and he's completely oblivious to me! I bet he's like shagging John Watson or some crazy shit like that. God. I saw him today, he looked so just Sherlock Holmes.. Shit! I'm in LOVE with Sherlock Holmes and I can't have him not to mention I am supposed to kill him or at least get him to kill himself. I fucking hate my life!!!! Fuck him for being so fucking sexy!!!! I just want to die!!! Please God give me something to work with here!! I need to be able to kill someone or help someone get away with something nasty. Or I could try and fuck Sherlock? Fuck! I can't do that. I'm his biggest enemy. And he probably hates me after the stunt I pulled at the hospital, you know with the faking suicide and everything. I still think about that day. He almost looked sad…._

The knock on the door jolts me out of my thoughts as I’m writing about Sherlock. I quickly hide the black leather journal that I picked up from 221B Baker Street and start up the stairs. I get there and gasp. SHERLOCK HOLMES is on my front door porch and he’s withOUT John Watson.

“Come on Jim. I know your not dead just please open the goddamn door.”He cries out.

My hand is on the handle before I know it and the door opens and a body collides with mine. I realized something. Sherlock is-

“Are you crying?”I asked

“No.”His voice is muffled and his nose is buried in my Westwood suit jacket.

“Well then get off of me.”I exclaim, not wanting him to notice my hard-on or ruin my suit jacket.

He squeezes tighter and I gasp as arousal shoots through my body.  He smiles and then I realize the door is still open.

“Shit!” I shout and slam my fist into the door and it shuts and once again I’m so very thankful that I have no neighbors. _Then why did I act that way then? God I am such an idiot!_

Sherlock breaths in and exhaled loudly and his breath covers my neck and the sensation that runs through my body is extremely alluring.   

“Can we move this to the couch please?” I managed to say in what I hope is a non-emotional voice.

Sherlock reluctantly lets go and takes off his scarf and coat. While he does that I adjust my pants and when he’s done I lead him into the sitting room. He lays down on the couch and pulls me down next to him.

“Don’t ever pull a stunt like that again.”He growls into my neck.

“Or what?”I ask cheekily

“I’ll send John, Anthea, Mycroft, and Mrs. Hudson after you. Oh and Lestrade.” He mumbles as he buries his nose in my neck.

I shouldn’t be scared of his voice but I am. His voice is fucking sexy and hot against my neck, I can feel the way his chest rumbles against my back and that’s very sexy and I feel my erection growing.  I feel like my brain is mush and it doesn’t even cross my mind that I could reply. His breath is wet and hot against my neck and I squirm trying to get away but his arms hold me in place. I’m trapped now and I stop fighting.

“You’re never getting away again Jim Moriarty. Never ever.” He whispers

 _I’m so fucked_ I think.

I know it and Sherlock knows it too and somehow that is just undeniably sexy.

“Never again.”He says again and I can only nod.

_He’s so close yet so fucking far away. I can’t touch him. I can’t kiss him and I sure as hell can’t fuck him. I’m so fucking screwed._

I squeeze my eyes shut and try not to moan as he runs his hand up and down my side.

“Do you want to play a game?”He whispers huskily.

I bit my bottom lip and squirm as his hand brushes my thigh. Then all the sudden my phone rings. We both freeze. I’m the first one to react. I sit up and Sherlock follows the suit. I grab the phone and I turn to see Sherlock making his way to the front door. I can’t have him leave so I do the first thing that comes to my mind.

 **I throw my phone at the wall**.

He turns to look at me and kisses me hungrily. _His quite dominate and fuck now that’s hot too._ He licks my bottom lip and I refuse to open my mouth. He growls and bites my lower lip and starts to move down my jawline and neck, pressing butterfly kisses to everything he could reach.  

“Fuck!”I gasp as I see stars when he bites my neck.

“You good?”He asked sounding genuinely concerned.

“Fuck yeah. Don't you dare stop!”

But he does and I start to whine. He pushes me up against the wall and traps my hands above my hands.

“Keep them there.”He warns before crushing my lips.

It’s all teeth and tongue and I bite his lip and then his blood is in my mouth.

Oh fuck. If you don’t stop now it’ll be over before it even starts.

“You realize you’ve just said that all out loud Jim.”He teased

“Well than take it seriously Sherlock.”I growled

He smirked and muttered something against my jaw.

“What was that?”I asked gasping as he licked the rim of my ear.

“What do you want?”He whispers in my ear.

“You know what I want!”I hiss out.

“Say it. Tell me. I won’t do anything if you don’t tell me.”He replies.

A part of me is quite annoyed because I can tell he knows how much I want it but a much larger part of me thinks _Fuck it! Because it’s Sherlock and when he wants something, he should get it._ Thankfully that part of me is in charge of my mouth.

“Fuck it! God Sherlock I want you so fucking bad. I’ve loved you so  much for so long and now that I have you. I need you. Goddamnit! There I’ve said it. I love you alright!”I’m crying because he’s been there for so fucking long and I just want him to fuck me.

“That was extremely hot. Your wish is my fucking comand.”

And then he’s kissing me and his hands are in my hair and I moan.

“Can I touch you?”I groan between kisses.

“Fuck yeah.”

I wrench my arms from the wall and wrap them around his neck and tangle them in his hair.  He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. Our lips meet in a passionate kiss. He’s everywhere and I just want to let go of life and just keep kissing him forever. But then his phone rings and he freezes. I quickly reclaim his lips and fish his phone out of his pocket.

It’s **Mycroft**.

_No way in hell am I answering that!_

I hit the ignore button and throw his phone on the ground. He breaks the kiss and starts to kiss down my jaw and neck.

“You never answered my question.”

He nips at my Adam’s apple and I feel myself shudder as lust shoots through my body. His voice is deliciously sinful and I’m to far gone to care about any games I just want him to fuck the life out of me.

“Just fuck me Sherlock. I don’t have time for games. I’ve waited to long for this and now I-Oh fuck.”

“Bedroom. Now!”He growls against my jaw.

I slide off the wall and take his hand and lead him to the bedroom. He wastes no time reclaiming my lips. The kiss was filthy, deep and I’m trying so hard to not cum in my pants.

“You’re going to cum aren’t you?”Sherlock’s voice needed to come with a goddamn warning.

I arched up into him and whimper.

_Okay note to self : I like it when Sherlock’s in control some times._

“Fuck. Now Jim that can’t happen can it?”He pushes his hips against mine again and I nearly cum then and there.

He moving me backwards and when my knees hit the bed he falls on top of me and I gasp for breath.

He rocks his hips against my cock and whispers something in Gaelic.

“What was that?”I whisper.

“Quérote.”He whispers back.

“I love you too.”I snivel.

He bites down hard on my neck and murmurs”Mine.”

“Fuck! Yours! All yours”I shout as arousal and lust hit me like a brick wall.

He’s too goddamn perfect and I can't wait to be his. Somehow both our shirts are off and his perfect pale chest is in contact with mine and it feels so damn good.

“Shit! Sherlock get off.” I yelp.

Sherlock scrambles off of me with a look a fear and guilt in his eyes and sit back of the bed. I look at him and place my hand in his left shoulder.

“Darling, I just don't want to ruin this suit.” I whisper.

His head snaps up and he growls low in his throat. I freeze where I am and then slowly draw my hand back and towards my trousers. Sherlock's eyes don't leave mine and the before I know it he's back on top if me again and we're both only wearing our pants.

“Shit! Sherlock” I gasp out.

“What Jim?”He asks me.

“Fuck me now.”I growl scratching my nails down that sexy back.

Sherlock throws his head back with a groan and kisses me. One of his hands travels down to my pants and starts to pull them down as the other traces my nipples, pinching and twisting them.

“SHERLOCK!” I don't even try to contain my scream of pleasure.

“Shhh, love be quiet be still.”

His voice is an anchor and I can't help but listen to it and try to quiet my whimpers and whines. The staying still part through is going to be hard. I really want to touch him and hold him in my arms.

“I hope you’ve stashed the essentials nearby, I kinda don’t want to go anywhere. “Sherlock mumbles.

I wave my hand towards the bedside table and gasp as his mouth envelops my achingly hard cock.

“Oh shit Sherlock!”I’m too close to the edge for this.

I tangle my hands in his curls and pull on them. He releases my cock from his cupids bow and crawls up towards me. He leans down and captures my lips in a slow and sweet kiss that leaves my breathless and honestly quite confused.  
“Oh!”I hadn’t realized that Sherlock had somehow gotten his fingers lubed and had even pushed a few in.

“Shh, you have to relax love.”He whispers into my ear.

“I don’t-oh god! There Sherlock.”

He’s found a special spot inside me and I’ve just seen stars. He presses into that spot again and starts to thrust his three fingers in and out of me.

_**Sherlock’s POV** _

Jim has never looked so fucking sexy in the years I’ve know him. His back, arching off the extremely expensive sheets and his mouth open and his hands twisting in the sheets and he’s gasping for breath.

“Sher..Sherlock.”He gasps out.

I freeze, worried that I’ve hurt him.

“Can...Can I touch you?”Jim chokes out.

“Of course. ;“I whisper”I haven’t hurt you have I?”

“Not at all.” He shakes his head and wraps his arms around my neck and pulls me into a kiss.

Slowly I start to move my fingers again.

“Sherlock...If you don’t fuck me right now I swear…”he trails off

“You’ll what?”I tease, slowing my fingers and pulling them out.

His arms tighten around my neck and his legs wrap around my waist.

“I kill you.”He whispers.

“Alright Mr. Sex, that was pretty sexy.”I mutter.

I unwrap his legs from my waist and pull my pants off. My erection was aching and I couldn’t wait to get rid of it with Jim’s help of course.

“Don’t bother with a condom. We both know each other’s clean. Just fuck me.”Jim ordered pulling me on top of him.

“What abou-”

“Shut the fuck up and kiss me.”Jim ordered pulling me down to his lips.  

“I thought you wanted me to fuck you?”I asked between kisses.

“Can’t you do them both right now!”Jim’s voice had dropped an octave and that was extremely alluring.

“Sure. I groaned.

He whimpered as I slid in to his hot tight arse. His nails scratched down my back and it was deliciously sinful. I can’t contain the groan that shoots through my mouth.

"Oh god..Jim.."

I kiss him hard and swallow every wanton moan and whimper that exits his mouth.

"I'm not hurting you am I?"I ask concerned

"I'm not a fucking piece of glass Sherlock. So for the love of God. FUCK ME!"

"God you're so fucking changeable. Do you know how hot that is?"I breath before pulling back slow.

**_Jim's POV_ **

I was waiting as Sherlock pulled out and just as I opened my mouth to yell at him he thrust in hard and fast. A cry came out instead of words.

“Don’t you dare stop. I am so goddamn close. Don’t you stop!”

“I don’t plan on it.”He grunts out.

I pull him down for a deep kiss. Then all the sudden his cock brushes my prostate.. And all I see is white. My back is arching off the bed and up into his body. His lips are covering mine in a bruising kiss.

“There! Oh god Sherlock!!!”

“You’re close aren’t you Jim.”

“Oh god yes!”I’m so close to the edge.

“Cum Jim. Cum for me.”His voice whispers in my ear.

He bites my earlobe and that’s the end for me. I’m cumming hard and Sherlock cumming as well and I can’t stop the moan that escapes my mouth.

Afterwards he pulls out and gets up and walks into the bathroom that’s attached to my bedroom. He comes back with a wet flannel and  cleans us both up.

“We should shower and I need to get back to 221B.”

“No stay. Johnny boy can’t wait a little more.”I reason with him.

I pull him back into bed and he laughs.

 **Before** there was loud noise and hate.

 **After** there was love and lust.

 **Now** there’s peace and silence.


End file.
